


You Okay?

by pieloverandpornwatcher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Derek, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieloverandpornwatcher/pseuds/pieloverandpornwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days since Boyd died. Two days since the Twins held him for Derek to sink he claws into his chest. Two days since Derek watched the life drain from the eyes of the final pack member he had turned. Two days since Derek sat in the water next to the lifeless body, staring at nothing, or maybe at the wounds on Boyd’s chest that would never heal, Stiles would probably never know.<br/>Stiles needs to do something, no one else will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on here, but I've got plenty others on fanfiction. net cause I'm awesome. If I don't update for a while, that's my thing, I'm a very disappointing person. I'll throw this one out there to start out. I don't normally do something so PG, so when my other stuff gets up here watch out. Inspired by a post on Tumblr by theprettiestalpha, this one's for you! On FF my name's idontgiveaflyingfuck. If it's easier just find me under this same title, same summary.  
> I'll let you go then.  
> -pieloverandpornwatcher

It was quiet.  
Which was unusual seeing as Stiles was in the room. He would normally be talking up a storm, compiling small details that could actually be of use in the long run, making small, idle conversation to fill the silence.   
But not today- tonight.  
Two days since Boyd died. Two days since the Twins held him for Derek to sink he claws into his chest. Two days since Derek watched the life drain from the eyes of the final pack member he had turned. Two days since Derek sat in the water next to the lifeless body, staring at nothing, or maybe at the wounds on Boyd’s chest that would never heal, Stiles would probably never know.  
Two days since Stiles had crept over through the water, the only one to offer Derek anything, the only one to move and help their Alpha, and place a comforting hand on Derek’s shoulder, because he didn’t know what else to do. And Derek took it, didn’t throw Stiles off of him, didn’t growl at him.   
He let Stiles do the only thing Stiles could do. And to Stiles, that was pretty significant.  
But now, two days later, Derek still hadn’t said anything about it. He went into overdrive. That Stiles knew of, Derek hadn’t slept. Derek only seemed to eat when Stiles came over to the loft and put something in front of him before they set to looking at maps or diagrams or notes that they had come up with. Every time Stiles opened a cupboard or the small fridge in the make-shift kitchen, nothing seemed to have moved.  
Stiles couldn’t handle the silence. Not a word had been spoken since he arrived, and it was slowly suffocating him. He took a glance at Derek, his eyes had glazed over, his hands gripped the table that everything was laid out on so tightly, Stiles could swear on his life that he was watching the wood slowly warp into the impression of a hand. Derek’s shoulders were tight, his stance hunched over, almost like everything was piled on his back and he couldn’t stand tall anymore.  
Stiles had to do it. No one else would.  
“Derek?” he asked quietly.  
Derek visibly jumped, the silence broken. He slowly turned his head to look at Stiles with wide eyes.  
Stiles thought carefully of his next words, seeing as it could go fine and Derek would give a simple answer and they could go back to looking at maps, or Derek could get angry and toss him out of the window to let him fall to the streets below.  
And although, with everything that was happening, Stiles would think that Derek wouldn’t do something like the later, but stranger things have happened, (like fricken werewolves and darachs and hunters and kanimas and who knows what else,) it was safe to assume that it could be a possibility.  
“So… Are you okay?”  
Derek stared at him wide eyed before turning his attention back to the table. He stared at it for a while, letting his thoughts form a coherent answer. Derek could feel his throat tighten. He wouldn’t be able to speak, so he settled for squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head back and forth.  
Stiles frowned, never seeing the Alpha admit his feelings so openly to anyone. He slowly moved over to Derek’s side, putting a gentle hand in the middle of his back in a soothing gesture. Derek, yet again, didn’t react to it, so Stiles took it as a good sign. He reached his other arm to wrap around Derek’s chest and turn the older man to face him. Stiles slid his arms up around Derek’s neck and pulled him flush against his chest into a hug.  
At first, Derek stiffened, his eyes flying open at the warm gesture. This was the point in which Stiles thought Derek was definitely going to throw him out the window. But, Derek surprised him again.  
Instead he squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to hold back the hot tears that had built up over the years, buried his head into the crook of Stiles’ neck, and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly.  
Stiles felt Derek’s arms tighten around his waist, slowly squeezing air from his lungs, but he didn’t care, because Derek needed this. He just tightened his grip around Derek’s neck to prove to him that he was there, and always would be.  
It was quiet again. Stiles didn’t dare break the silence, even if it was to comment on how he could slowly feel the collar of his shirt getting wet. But he said nothing.  
Because nothing needed to be said anymore, so Stiles welcomed the silence, just holding Derek in his arms, ready to let go when Derek was ready to face the world again. He would always let go, but it was okay.  
Because he knew that in the end, the silence would fall and Derek would need him again, and Stiles would hold him, comfort him, and never break the silence.


End file.
